The Howler to End All Howlers
by booklover5298
Summary: The Weasley and Potter clan at Hogwarts do a prank and now must answer to their parents. They all recieve a Howler, but it changes from scolding the kids, back to Harry's old life. Please review.


i dont own harry potter

i come no where close to j.k. rowling

All of the Potters and Weasley children were waiting anxiously to hear from their parents. After what they had all done, they knew that they were in deep,deep trouble. If they all had a weeks worth of detentions from Neville, they couldn't imagine the punishment that was going to be doled out by their parents. The cousins were all looking morosely down at the table while eating their breakfast that they at first didn't realize the red envelope that lay in wait for them. Rose was the first to notice. She timidly looked to see who had the Howler. She was more than a little suprised when she saw that the Howler was addressed to all of them. She alerted the others. The seventh year Weasleys all the way down to the first years, Lily and Hugo, held their breath at the note in Rose's hands. Finally, as the letter was starting to smoke, Albus said,"Lets get this over with then."

Seeing as how far along the Howler ws with smoking, and how many cousins there were, they knew that they wouldn't make it out of the Great Hall. Rose timidly opened the Howler. Immediately, a tumult of noise filled the Great so much force that dust shook from the ceiling. Everyone looked to the cousins to see what their punishment would be from their parents for the trouble they had caused.

The Howler started to speak in the voice of Molly Weasley,"Weasleys and Potters, how could you? How could you do such an act." All of the cousins immediately slunk in their chairs after hearing their grandmother yell.

A new voice sounded in the letter, and Lily, James, and Albus all inwardly groaned,"Thanks mom, but I think that we can handle this." The voice came from Ginny. She continued to speak. "How could you all commit such an act. I thought that we had all taught you better than this. This simply just wasn't one of you, but all of you."

Immediately Fleur cut in,"When we find out who the mastermind or masterminds of this scheme, there will be some serious consequences."

Angelina then cut in,"For starters on consequences, brooms will be taken away for the ENTIRE holiday. There will be no family quidditch games this summer. And don't any of you dare say that this might affect your chances of staying on the Gryffindor quidditch team next year. You should of thought of that sooner. Just thank your lucky stars that we aren't yanking you off of the team this instant."

Hermoine then got her two cents in,"We are so very disappointed in all of you."

In the background everyone heard a snort.

Hermoine stated,"Care to add something George?"

George stammered,"Well, I . . . I guess that what they did was. . . wasn't as bad as everyone is making it out to be. OW OW OW!!!!!"

Apparently Aunt Angelina had just tugged on Uncle George's remaining ear.

"Ange. . . I only have the one ear, and I would really appreciate being able to keep it,"stated George.

"You should have thought of that before you said something so stupid and idiotic like that," said Angelina through gritted teeth.

George continued on,"Well, when you think about it, me, Fred, Harry, Ginny, Hermoine, and Ron all got into a ton of trouble at school and this isn't as bad as some of those. I mean, remember all the pranks we played in my 7th year when we had Umbitch?" The Great Hall burst into so much laughter, and not just from students, that George's next words almost weren't heard. "How about all of the dangerous things that Harry did? They're all safe aren't they. Nobody got hurt."

By the noise coming through the Howler, George was silenced by someone, no one was exactly sure who. It could have been anyone. The next voice that came through was Harry's.

"I understand what you're saying George. Don't give me that look Ginny, you we'd done worse. But the point is George, that when we were teenagers, times were different. Our kids are relatively safe. It's not like when we were constantly living in fear, and Voldemort seemed to be attacking me every other week. They didn't have the crooked teachers that we did. They didn't have to save the wizarding world from this, that, and the other thing. They know that they have a family that loves them and doesn't punish them for unexpectedly doing magic. They know what it feels like to be loved. They didn't have to go and face Voldemort at the age of eleven, or dive into the Chamber of Secrets. They didn't have to think that a murderer was out to get them, or watch a friend die. They didn't have to live with the living nightmares for years on end, and they didn't have to be on the run for a year not knowing if they would live to see tomorrow." Harry's voice had steadily risen until he was shouting at George.

Harry calmed down and started talking once more into dead silence,"I guess what I'm saying George, is that we made this world safe fro them, and I'd like it if they didn't do stupid stunts like this when I know what i've gone through. I don't want anyone to have to go through that."

George was apparently let go because then they all heard him say,"None of them are going to have to go through that mate. And this prank wouldn't have gotten them killed, just possibly injured. I think we all are just being a little testy because this is all bringing it a little close to home. Lets hear why they did it,and then punish them as we see fit."

Ron then pointed out the Howler,"Uhh,guys, the Howler has been recording all of this."

The Howler went silent. Then all at once, all the Weasley and Potters talking into the Howler instantly said,"Merlin's pants"

The last word someone said was "Uh oh."

Apparently, and the cousins bet it was Ron, accidently tapped the Howler with his wand which immediately sent the Howler to school. The Howler, now finished, started ripping itself to pieces. The cousins all looked at each other and didn't know what to say. They all felt really guilty after hearing Harry. Meanwhile, the rest of the Great Hall erupted into noise over the Howler and it's contents.

My first story, so please review so i can improve my stories.


End file.
